villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Hinx
Mr. Hinx is a high-ranking membre of SPECTRE, obtaining the position after the death of Marco Sciarra, and the tertiary antagonist in the 2015 24th James Bond film SPECTRE. He is portrayed by former professional wrestler Dave Bautista. Profile Mr. Hinx is an extremely hulking right-hand man of Franz who has a beard & buzzcut hair. His signature weapon is a double barreled Arsenal Firearms AF2011 Dueller Prismatic which is strong enough to rip the hull of Bonds plane. When Bond infiltrates the SPECTRE meeting in Rome and flees after being spotted, Hinx chases him through the streets of Rome in his Jaguar C-X75. He is immensely strong and also tremendously durable, capable of smashing through walls and enduring huge amounts of physical pain completely effortlessly. He is also very capable in a fight, nearly killing Bond in Africa. Biography Mr. Hinx was an assassin working for SPECTRE during the film. He is first introduced during the SPECTRE meeting in Rome, and displays his exceptional brutality and skill in combat by crushing his predecessor's eyes then breaking his neck with his bare hands. When Franz Oberhauser exposes James Bond eavesdropping on the meeting, Hinx chases after Bond as the latter tries to escape. Hinx chases the spy through the streets of Rome in an exciting car chase, where Bond tries to use all of his weaponry built into the car to fight off the assassin. Hinx corners Bond's car near a river, where Bond incinerates the bonnet of his pursuer's car to slow him down. At the end of the chase, Bond drives his car into the river, faking his death. Hinx is forced to stop, having lost the chase, but notices Bond escaped via an ejector-seat. Hinx hunts Bond throughout the film, narrowly missing the spy when he reaches Mr. White's house in Austria. He is then deployed to arrest Madeleine Swann (the film's Bond girl), provoking Bond to chase after him in a plane. An intense chase breaks out between three jeeps - Hinx and Swann in one of them - that splits through the Austrian mountains and destroys a myriad of buildings in the process. Bond eventually catches up with Hinx, and attempts to collide with him. Hinx goes off course and crashes into a nearby house, where he apparently dies. However, he is revealed to be truly unconscious, despite immense critical injury sustained in the crash - him and Dr. Swann are the only survivors out of the jeep occupants. Hinx then appears for a third time on the train through Africa. He poses as a waiter, and ambushes Bond and Swann in the middle of a meal. He throws Bond through several carriages and rooms, but Bond fights back and a brutal fist fight breaks out. Bond tries to defeat Hinx by attacking him with a knife, a tray, a crate and a wine bottle but all of them are entirely ineffective. He beats Hinx by attaching a chain between Hinx and a series of barrels, before pushing the barrels off the train. One by one, the crates fall off, slowly overpowering Hinx as he falls off with the latter after muttering "Shit" - his only spoken line in the film, presumably killing him. Gallery Mr. Hinx|Hinx's promotional character poster File:HinxDriving.png|Hinx pursues a fleeing Bond through Rome File:Hinx.png|Hinx about to shoot Bonds plane Trivia * Mr. Hinx bears various similarities to past Bond henchman Jaws from The Spy Who Loved Me and Moonraker; **Both possess great physical strength, durability and determination **both are the primary henchman for the main villain (Karl Stromberg and later Hugo Drax for Jaws and Franz Oberhauser for Hinx) **Both possess a gimmick for killing people (Jaws bites people on the neck with his metal teeth, Hinx gouges his victim's eyes out before breaking their neck). Additionally, both fight Bond on a train - although Jaws did so in a video game. **They also barely say any words at all, having Jaw saying "Well, here's to us." and Mr. Hinx muttering "Shit" before his death. **By rumors ,It was confirmed that Bautista's character (Hinx) is actually a reboot version of Jaws himself. Category:Henchmen Category:Brutes Category:007 Villains Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Enforcer Category:Thugs Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Stranglers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Pawns